


Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day?

by VasilisaTheAngel



Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, King Thor, Lady Loki, Post Avengers Asgard, Post-Film, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, fem!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasilisaTheAngel/pseuds/VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Loki had been banished, Thor starts to wonder if he will ever see his brother again, so what happens when he meets a woman who seems all too familiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shall I compare thee,

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to warn you all now that I started this fic a while back so please don't hate me if the first few chapters suck.

It had been months since Loki had been banished and Thor was still having a hard time getting to grips with the fact that he was gone. He missed his brother dearly, seeing him be banished made his feel like part of him had been ripped away too and the worst part was he wasn't even informed of where his dear brother had been sent. Only, it seems, to make matters worse, his coronation would be in less then a week so everyone around him were busy with arrangements for his “big day” but all Thor could do was hang around and mope. There was going to a ball that night as a sort of pre-coronation celebration, there the prince would be expected to mingle with the people of hi future kingdom and the royals from other lands which he would be seeing often when he was in power.

It was to be a night filled feasts, drinking and the mindless banter that he would normally enjoy. Even so, he couldn't find joy in any of it. Thor dragged himself off of his bed to get ready for the nights festivities, he would need to change into more formal attire, he decided on a more formal version of his usual armour seeing as how it was the easiest option. Thor slowly walked down to the palaces ball room only to see that the party was already in full swing. Straight away he could hear Volstagg's booming voice from one corner of the hall, he was with Fandral and Hogun, probably trying to impress some local women, as usual. Thor was about to vanish into the crowed when one of the Three noticed him.

“Ah! If it isn't the man of the hour himself! Thor, get over here!” Fandral called. So they had been talking about him. The thunder god quickly complied, strolling over to his friends with a ghost of a smile on his face. He may have not been feeling great but his friend should be able to make him laugh, if not only for a little while.

“Ah, my friends! I'm sorry I could have not joined you sooner!” He boomed, his smile slowly growing.

“No trouble, tis your evening after all! We were just telling these lovely ladies about the time we travelled to Jotunheim in search of the Sword of Surtur!” The other blonde said whilst thumping the god on the shoulder.

“Ah, and your surprise when you had discover that me and- that I had stowed away on your ship,” Thor grimaced at his mistake; since his banishment Loki had been a tabooed subject, people seemed to try to forget he was ever there at all and so, even though he had been a big part in this particular adventure.

After a while of talking a drinking Thor found that he had started to enjoy himself. After finishing the story, the god went to go greet other guests who he would discuss future ideals for relationships between the other realms and how he would hope to run Asgard when he was crowned. When came time feast he noticed one woman who he had not spoken to. The moment he laid eyes on her he found himself transfixed.

The woman was beautiful. Eyes eyes were a bright, emerald green, she had plump, red lips, thick brown hair which cascaded down her back and shoulders and a full, shapely figure. Her dress was a stunning green which complimented her eyes perfectly, there was also an ornate gold pattern across it which only added to her beauty. Once the feast had been finished he made an effort to seek the woman out. He would see her for a second but then she seemed to vanish, it was like she was playing an elaborate game with him. During his search he ran into his father.

“Ah, Thor is something wrong? You look troubled,” he asked.

“I'm fine father, I'm just looking for someone,”

“And who may that be?”

“It's a woman... I'm not sure of her name,” Odin chuckled.

“Ah, I see. Well, I wont keep you any longer if that is the case and, if I may ask, is it that one over there?” Thor turned to where his father was pointing and sure enough there was the mystery woman, heading towards the door that lead out to the gardens.

“Thank you father, I will be back shortly,” Thor ran towards the door, not seeing the smile that had spread across Odin's face.

* * *

Thor searched the gardens for the woman until he finally found her admiring a bush of Midgardian roses. He walked over to her, waiting to see if she had noticed him before she spoke.

“Hello there milady,” he said as turned to face him. “See anything you like?”

“These,” she pointed at the flowers. “What are they?”

“Those are called roses, they are from Midgard,”

“They're beautiful,”

“Not as beautiful as you,” The woman blushed and turned away.

“T-thank you but I'm really not,” she ran her fingers over one of the roses. “Anyway, you don't even know me, how do you know I don't have some terrible, dark secret?”

“I doubt that could be true, and if you say I don't know you then why don't you introduce yourself?” She turned to face him before speaking again.

“I am the daughter of Laufey and queen of Jotunheim,”

“You don't look like a Jotun and you're certainly not big enough to be one,” The woman narrowed her eyes.

“The women or Jotunheim are born much smaller and only grow to be the size of one of your Aesir women and as for the skin, as we are not as big our skin changes in warmer climates so we don't burn to death,” for a moment Thor was lost for words.

“Your beautiful, do you honestly think that your heritage would make me think else wise?” She blushed again, giving Thor a small smile.

“You really think so?”

“Of course,” She laughed, it was soft airy laugh that Thor was sure he could get drunk off.

“Why thank you, but you really should be going back to that party, I'm sure your guest are missing you,”

“Well milady, I refuse to go back unless I can take you with me,” Thor grinned before kissing her hand.

“Well I'm extremely sorry but I have to be going, I have business to attend back home,” Thor pulled the woman into a hug.

“Will I see you again?” He said before letting her go.

“Maybe,” and with that she left.

* * *

Thor went back to the party realising soon after that he had never gotten her name but there was also something else, something he felt he should know and it wasn't until he was lying in bed thinking about the woman when he pulled it all together. There was something familiar in the way she looked, the way she spoke, the way she walked and even the way she looked at him. All of those things reminded him of someone, and as he thought about it he eventually realised that the woman wasn't some stranger he had met at the party. No. The woman who made his heart beat faster, the woman who he felt completely comfortable around was actually Loki.


	2. To a summer's day?

The next morning Thor made a mental note to go to Jotunheim as soon as possible, now he knew where Loki was he had to go see him (or her). Currently there wasn't much going on that he would be needed for. Well, there was planning the coronation but at the moment it was just  
decorations which he wasn't required to be there for. Even so, the earliest he would be able to leave would be midday seeing as how he trained with Sif for most of the morning. They would spar, come up with tactics and train both strength and agility. The only issue he had ever had with it was when they spared, Sif nearly always won.

Training went smoothly enough, the only problem being, he kept getting distracted by the slightest of things. Sif never said anything about it but when she noticed she'd hit him round the head with the flat of her sword so as he walked down to Bifrost he found he was starting to get a headache. He stepped inside the dome, noticing for the first time that it wasn't nearly as grand as the old one had been. Oh well, as long as it worked.

“Heimdall, my friend, I need you to send me to Jotunheim! There is someone there I must see,” he boomed. The gate keeper eyed him questioningly. He could have asked the thunder god's reasons for this but of course, he already knew them.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked, Thor gave him a confused look before nodding. “Okay then,” he slammed his sword into the Bifrost and with a flash of light, Thor was gone.

* * *

Jotunheim was just as cold as one could expect, Thor vaguely recognised where he was from his last little 'visit'. He started to walk through the think snow, looking for something or someone that could show him where Loki was whilst desperately trying not to slip. Eventually he saw a large Jotun man lounging amongst a pile of rock, he didn't appear to be one of the guards but still had a large amount of weapons. The Jotun looked up as soon as he heard Thor approaching.

“What are you doing here, Aesir?” He growled threateningly making the god gripped his hammer tighter.

“I mean you no harm, I have only come here to see Loki,” The Jotun ginned before standing.

“Ah, she said something about this happening. Follow me,” He started to walk away, Thor running to catch up. They seemed to be going in the direction of a glacier which, on closer inspection, looked more like it was man-made. Was this some kind of city? Or maybe it was some spiritual structure. Now, Thor didn't know much about Jotunheim or the Jotun culture so this glacier could have literally been anything so, currently, he was just having to hope for the best. However, if it came down to it the god was quite confident in his abilities and was sure he's be able to fight his way out.

As they drew closer to the glacier it began to take more of a shape. The glacier slowly seemed to morph into a palace with every step they took even though it had been like that the whole time. How impressive. The doors to the palace swung open on their arrival, almost as if they were expected. Well, the Jotun may have been but Thor? Probably not. The inside of the palace wasn't too much different to his home in Asgard. Of course many of the things were either made from ice or stone and on a much larger scale but it was still very grand.

* * *

Thor as lead through a series of corridors and staircases until they came to an ornate wooded door. The Jotun opened it and peered round, the hint of a smirk on his face.

“Hey, sis, there's someone here to see you,” he said. Thor could hear shuffling and a few thuds before an annoyed woman replied:

“Who is it Helblindi? You know I've not got time for visitors right-” Helblindi opened the door fully to show a very surprised Loki staring Thor dead in the eye.

The god hadn't seen his brother (or sister) in this form before and even though he had seen other Jotuns it surprised him to see her like this. Her skin seemed to glow sapphire and her eyes a brighter, ruby red compared to the dull crimson of the others. It made him decided at that moment that she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

“Thor,” she muttered, eyes not moving from the blond. “Why have you come here?” Before Thor could answer she spun round, stalking back into what appeared to be the throne room, the man quickly followed.

“I came to see you, I didn't feel like we had long enough to talk the other night,” Loki sighed, she was worried something like this would happen and now he was here she could only hope that he hadn't realized who she was yet.

“Hmmm, I guess your right, but I'm a very busy woman Thor, it's a miracle I got there in the first place,” She grabbed a book from beside the throne, pretending to read it so she didn't have to make eye contact.

“Loki, can you just talk to me? I know it's you so give up the act,” Thor said bluntly. The raven slammed the book shut. He had worked it out. The moronic oaf that stood before her had worked it out. Well, it was probably quite easy as her female form wasn't much different from the male so she was quite surprised that no one had pointed it out. She stared at Helblindi, who was still standing outside, to see if he had noticed the tension and realized he should leave. And, of course, quickly enough he did. Loki heard him muttering something about 'leaving them too it' before shutting the door and scurrying away.

The two god were now standing alone in complete silence, neither sure what to say or if the other would beat them too it. Thor eventually walked towards Loki, still just as unsure about what to do. He didn't want to anger the raven by saying something he shouldn't but knew that was bound to happen anyways.

“Brother, I-” He started, only to be cut off before he could string together a proper sentence.

“No,” Loki hissed, finally looking at her 'brother'. “Don't you dare call me that! Will you ever get it through you thick skull that we're not related!?! If you haven't noticed I'm not even male any more, I've been forced into this form and now I'm stuck like this! So don't you dare 'brother' me!” Thor blinked, he'd said one word and already screwed up. He could hear the anger in the woman's voice but there was something else, was it hurt? “Why are you here anyways?”

“As I said before, I had to see you. I've missed you,”

“Oh, great! You've missed me, fat lot of good that does, doesn't it?” Loki glared, the look in her eyes was cold and hateful even so, again, there was something else there. It was becoming steadily more obvious that she was hurting and Thor feared that his presence was just making it worse. He wanted to comfort her but knew his words may just make it worse so he did the only other thing he thought was logical, he closed the gap between them by pulling her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead softly.

For a moment Loki did nothing, she didn't know if she should fight him off, yell or just sink into the hug. It felt comforting and safe and brought up old feelings anew. A wave of sadness, loneliness and pain suddenly hit her all at once, she felt her barriers start to crumble and the raw emotions flood through. 'Damn this weak form,' she thought bitterly as hot, wet tears started to run down her face and soon enough her breath became shaky and her face grew hot and flushed. Thor pulled back from the hug, shocked to see that Loki had been crying, as sensitive as she had been it was always a rare occasion for her to cry when they were children. He ran a hand through her hair to comfort her.

“Calm down, it'll be okay,” was all the Thunder God could think to say.

“No, no it wont,” she sobbed, “I've become weak, none of this should have happened,”

“What do you mean?” Loki gave an empty laugh,

“Do you really-”snivel“-think that my actions back on Midgard were completely my own?” Thor gave a slight nod before the raven continued. “The fall was, of course, soul crushing enough to send anyone insane yet somehow I only had physical injuries. Probably because I was too busy wallowing in my own self pity. But then I met them, at first I thought I had lucked out, meeting creatures which didn't want to kill me but, in fact, cared for me until I was well again. However, when they deemed fit they took me to their leader, Thanos, he manipulated me, warped me and then 'expanded' my mind. It was like being caged then forced to watch someone take over your life,” Loki looked the blond straight in the eye, hoping he could see the sincerity to her words. The man looked shocked, he opened his mouth to say something but found himself lost for words.

“It was only after I'd been beat to a pulp by that 'Hulk', I finally could control myself again,” She snivelled again, quickly wiping away any remaining tears. They showed her weakness which was something she couldn't allow. She felt like she had said too much already as it would surely lead to questions, some of which she couldn't answer.

“If I had been stronger Thanos wouldn't have been able to control me,” Loki had always been able to hide her emotions as she was, after all, an excellent liesmith. However,after she had fallen from the Rainbow Bridge she had found herself overwhelmed by everything that had happened and thus, he walls had weakened and the slightest bit of kindness had made them crumble completely. Rather like now when a simple gesture had turned her into a blubbering mess.

At least she could blame this on female hormones and inability to have normal mood patterns.

Thor stared at the woman. She seemed to have calmed down as the tears had stopped but he could tell the slightest thing could set them off again.

“Why didn't you say something when we were back in Asgard?” He asked quietly hoping that she wouldn't reacted badly.

“No one would have believed me.” She said bluntly. “I'm the bloody God of lies! It's what's expected of me! How many times have you friends said that I'm incapable of sincerity? How many times have I been accused of mischief when I've done nothing? They all hate me for my actions anyway, so I doubt they'd even listen anyway.” She sighed there was no point in this, nothing would come of it. Nothing would change. It might of well have been a drunken a banter. Thor reached forward to pull Loki back into a hug but she swatted him away.

“You should leave,” She said quietly, the words making the blond's heart sink. Either way he nodded and walked out of the throne room.

Loki slumped into the throne, heart heavy, eyes red and sore form crying. She should never have gone to the ball, and should turned Thor away the moment shesaw him. She shouldn't have let him see how weak and feeble she was really feeling. She also kind of hoped that Helblindi had gone far enough away to not have heard the conversation otherwise she knew she'd never live it down.


	3. Thou Art More Lovely

When Thor landed back on Asgard he felt a mixture between anger, sadness and confusion. His anger was aimed at what happened on Midgard, he hadn't been able to tell that there was anything wrong with his brother at the time. Maybe if he had only look a bit closer it wouldn't have happened, innocent people wouldn't have died and Loki hopefully would be on the S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted list. The sadness was obviously because of what had just happened; he had seen Loki breakdown and cry before turning cold towards him completely. It, in a way, had broken his heart as he had always been close to the woman until recently but even then still loved her and wanted to protect her and it hurt him every time she pushed him away. The confusion wasn't down to anyone thing as, otherwise, it would be a lot less confusing.

As much as he wanted to believe that the woman had said about her actions on Midgard not being her own he still had the shadow of a doubt, she was known for her lies after all. Even so, he could swear that what he saw in to eyes when she spoke was the utmost sincerity. He was also confused about his own feelings, he knew he should probably hate Loki for all she had done but yet he couldn't bring himself to; he had always felt an unholy attraction towards his younger brother.

Now, Thor had been with both men and women before and nobody thought anything of it as homosexuality was widely accepted on Asgard. Incest, however, was a different story, it wasn't completely unheard of and, in fact, was quite common wit those of higher classes, yet it still greatly frowned upon. Especially for a prince and future king. Because of this he had always hidden and ignored any possible feelings for the raven when around others and then praying no one would hear the name he moaned whilst pleasuring himself at night. However now that Loki's true heritage had quickly become common knowledge it would be frowned upon for different reasons; she was now seen as a criminal and a traitor and, future king or not, he might be too if anyone found out.

And then he had an idea: if what Loki has said was true and her actions on Midgard truly weren't her own then maybe, after he had been correned, lessen the punishment and allow her back in Asgard. Albeit not permanently as she would now have duties on Jotunheim but at least it was something and could work towards showing the rest of Asgard that Loki wasn't the unstable lunatic that everyone now thought she was. But then there was another problem, the events that happened before she fell.

Many people had started rumours as to what may have happened, they were often things like 'Loki had a just mental breakdown', 'Loki had gone insane with jealousy and anger', 'This was some kind of revenge' and the most outrageous one was that 'Loki had always been aware of his heritage and this was a plot to overthrow the king so the Jotuns could take over'. Most of these were cruel jibes at Loki and her heritage, some going as far to say that Odin was a fool to have taken in a Jotun as, at the end of the day, they were all just monsters. Some were slightly more sympathetic but still unkindThor didn't know the reasoning for it himself so would have to confront the raven about it and he also knew that these rumours were sure to cause trouble if she was to come back to Asgard. Well, this would give him a lot to think about but at least it would give him something to do before the coronation.


	4. And more temperate

Loki sat – half laying – in her throne, it had been two weeks since Thor's visit and it was starting to become painfully obvious just how much she was missing him. Her brothers had quickly realized something was wrong but, then again, they were the ones to spend the most time around her but neither had dared to ask her what was wrong for fear of sending her into what could only be called a temper tantrum so, to avoid the looks they gave her she had mostly shut herself away.

Her thoughts were always on the Thunderer, wondering how he was doing, if the coronation had gone well and most of all, if he really cared so much then why hadn't she heard anything from him? It made the queen feel like a child with some pathetic crush. She had always known she felt a slight attraction to the blonde but had just ignored it as she had always found sentiment a bother. Yet now those feelings seemed to be coming on a lot stronger, trying to seep through the walls she had built that had seemed to hide so much for so long.

She mainly blamed the retched form that she was stuck in for her current predicament as her walls had never let so much through before. On top of that she blamed the blonde god for travelling to Jotunheim and making her miss him more, as well asThanos and the Chitauri for what they had done to her, twisting her mind until she would comply with almost anything they wanted her to do, then she blamed Odin for not telling her of her true heritage which, of course, was what started it but, as much as it killed her pride to admit it, if she hadn't reacted the way she did she probably wouldn't be in this mess. Damn, now she was feeling so much worse. This would happen a lot when she was left with her thoughts for too long, she would start thinking about one problem and end up with something completely unrelated that just added to the long list of things that made her feel like crap.

Suddenly she heard a light knock at the door, lifting her from her thoughts. It was probably on of her brothers as they were often the only ones who would fetch her when she was needed. They didn't have need for servants and maids as they were very self-sufficient but they did, however, have cooks as, more often then not, the food they ate would also be for the nearby villages as well.

"Loki," it was Helblindi. "Come out, we have food," Loki rose from her throne, sighing deeply, she really couldn't be bother to do much right now.

"Feast without me, I'll find something later," she called back, hearing an annoyed growl from outside the room.

"You've not left that room for the past few days. I don't care if you're hungry or not, you'll join us even if I have to force you. The people need to see their queen." She sighed, knowing there was no way she could win this. Helblindi was, of course, much larger then her and could naturally over power her if he wanted to.

"Fine," she yelled back. "I'll come quietly," Loki slipped out of the room, only opening the doors far enough for her to just fit through. The younger Jotun was stood outside waiting for her, a slight grin on his face. He had obviously been annoyed at her reluctance to leave but not to the point that he didn't find her temporary surrender amusing as she was normally so stubborn that any break in that façade was, in his eyes, a big deal.

"Wipe that smile off your face, you big oaf, you've won the battle but not the war," The woman said with a smirk, causing her brother to laugh.

"At least I didn't have to break down a book fort like last time," he quickly replied, making them both chuckle.

When Loki had first landed on Jotunheim all those months ago she was fully prepared to be killed on sight for beheading Laufey but what she had found was quite the opposite. The first Jotun she came across seemed to recognise her immediately as it wasn't everyday they came across one of their kind who was no bigger then an Aesir man. He had scooped her up in his arms and hurried straight to the castle. This was when she first met her brothers and birth mother.

They had been shocked at first – as many Jontar believed the first born child of Laufey to have been killed in the great war – but welcomed her presence whole heartedly, she was given time to get to know her brothers before her birth mother, Fárbauti, took her to a side so they could talk in private. She began with telling her that she was aware of how Laufey had really died which instantly made Loki freeze up; Fárbauti just gave a slight smile before telling her that what she had done had, if anything, done them a favour. She told her that Laufey was ill and dying and that the frustration and angry that came with the weakness the illness had caused, made him crazed, power hungry and willing to do anything to get rid of the man who had taken his child and caused harm to his people. Loki decapitating him saved him from a worse death at the hands of the sickness. Fárbauti then went on to tell her about the circumstances which lead to her being taken as a child.

Fárbauti started by stating the obvious, Loki's size (or lack of). She told her that something had gone wrong during the mating ritual (for the Jontar sex was nothing more then a few minutes of pleasure, the mating ritual, however, involved much, much more. But that talk was for another time), but they didn't realise this until it was too late, there was an in balance which, someone how, greatly decreased her size but increased her magick. This was seen as a blessing as well as a curse, they knew their child would be a great ruler but only is it could survive the cold and, worse still, the war that was just around the corner.

They had left her in the temple for her own protection, as it was the quietest and safest place for such a small child, leaving for mere minutes to fight, not knowing that Odin would find her or take her away. When her birth parents had found out they were distraught, not knowing if she was alive or dead and, if alive, not knowing what the Aesir would do with her, if she was a bargaining chip for the war or not. When the Aesir had said nothing of the child they could only assume her dead.

What her birth mother had told her had taken Loki by surprise, it had also been eye-opening. She had finally felt accepted which just made it much easier for her to spend time with her birth family. Býleistr, the elder of her two brothers often came across as quiet and broody, never really talking much, always watching things happen without wanting to be apart of them but, give him a weapon and someone one to fight and he came out of his shell. He was strong, exceedingly so, he was one of Jotunheim's best warriors. Get him in a conversation about weapons and he could talk passionately for hours on end. Helblindi, on the other hand, seemed to be much more fun loving. He reminded Loki of herself as a younger child with his constant practical jokes, sometimes she would aid him in his schemes, other times she would ruin them before he could finish setting them up. Like his sister, her was also very stubborn but, unlike her, would give up if the stubbornness wasn't working or if he got bored. This then leads to the book fort. Loki and Helblindi got along well, this then lead to childish bets and games, one of those being the younger's seemingly never ending mission to get Loki to be the slightest bit less stubborn. Most of the time it just involved dragging or carrying her out of various room while she laughed, cursed and feebly fought back but one time he found himself having to bust into the throne room only to find that she had made herself a fort out of books and magick which took roughly an hour to break through. Ah, those were good times.

* * *

 

The two Jotuns were walking through the palace, towards the dining room when Loki suddenly felt herself being lifted off the floor.

"What's the meaning of this!? Put me down!" She yelled at her brother who was trying to get her to sit on his shoulder. He smirked at her reaction.

"But you were walking much to slowly for my liking. I'm hungry and this will be much quicker!" He said jokily, the smaller one grumbling, saying something along the lines of 'I'm not a child, I can walk on my own'. Without having to keep stopping and waiting for Loki to catch up, the walk to the dining hall was much, much quicker. Helblindi stepped inside only to find that their brother, mother, cooks, guards and other important Jontar were already sat down, waiting for them. It was custom for whom ever in the palace on that particular day to join the royal family to feast. Of course the royals were regarded as high and important but at the end of the day they all lived together, worked together and fought together so it was much of a leap to say they should feast together too. The two late comers took their places at the table, Loki at the head as she was the current rulers, Helblindi just next to her as he was family. The food had all been laid out, the main food seemed to have been bear meat (somewhat of a common food on hunting days), the rest made from fruit or berries found in the underground forests. These were often a pain the find but worth it when you got to eat them as they were one of the most delicious things one could ever taste.

The feast started the moment the two sibling sat down, the room quickly filled with the sound of casual banter throughout the room. Loki would give nods, light smiles and quiet laughs to show that she acknowledged when people were talking to her even though her mind was else where. She couldn't tell quite what it was but there was something distracting her, something in the back of her head. The longer she thought about it the longer it came forwards. It was a sound, a very familiar one at that.

It was the cawing of two ravens.


	5. Rough winds do shake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for not updating in so long. I've had exams and an ever persisting illness :( but hey! Here's one chapter and the next one will be up in the next couple of days :3

After the feast Loki quickly retreated to her room without a word, still hearing the obnoxious cawing of the ravens seeming to echo all around her. She recognised the caws if you could even call them that; they sounded more like high-pitched, mocking laughter and Loki had only ever met two ravens who cawed like that. Huginn and Muninn. What did they want with her? They were the loyal messengers or Asgard's kings, only leaving his side for food, rest or if they were told to send out messages. Loki flung open the windows, allowing the inky black birds to fly in and perch on her desk. They were practically identical, the only difference being their voices, so with how they were sat now – suddenly silent for once in their lives – the small Jotun had no way to tell them apart. She glared at them, waiting for one to do or say something to hint at why they were here.

“So? What do you want you foul beasts?” She asked, still glaring them down.

“We come with a message,” the first one said, his voice low and almost rasping. Huginn.

“Yes, a message for the queen,” Muninn continued from his brother. His voice was much higher, squeakier and far more annoying.

“We understand that it's you?” They then asked in unison, staring at her with their identical beady, black eyes.

“Of course, I am first born to Laufey, would you expect any different?” The two ravens silently tilted their head, looking at her curiously before continuing with the message.

“So what was that message brother of mine?”

“It was an agreement, that I'm sure,”

“An agreement? Of course!” Loki was sure that, if they could, those two raven would be wearing identical grins, large enough to rival the Cheshire cat. They knew she wasn't patient when it came to dealing with people, especially when it came to finding out information. She was sure those fowl birds were revelling in her annoyance.

“What kind of agreement?” She hissed, wishing they could just tell her the message and be on their merry way. Unfortunately this would not be the case, the birds chose to ignore her question and continued to talk, seeming to each other, on what this message could be. The Jotun slowly sat down, only half listening to Huginn and Muninn, hoping that she would hear something useful before she fed them both to the wolves.

The two birds continued to twitter to each other incisively, their voices eventually seeming to merge together to form a dull background buzz. Loki sighed, starting to feel like this was a complete waist of her time. She was about to send them away when her ears caught a word that meant far more then anything else the birds had said so far. 'Treaty'.

“Treaty? you mean the peace treaty don't you? What has your 'noble king' have to say about it?” She snapped, almost jumping to her feet. In the time she had been in Jotunheim she had grown to care about the place and the people whom she'd once thought were nothing but monsters, she'd soon come to realise that they were much more wise and civil then the stories had portrayed so had come to regret her past disdain for the Jotuns and ended up realising that she cared for them and their well being. Loki also realized she be furious if Asgard was going to do something to cause harm and go against the peace treaty. The bird stopped twittering and both looked at her with equally amused looks in their beady little eyes.

“That was the message, if you'd been listening,” Muninn squawked matter-of-factly.

“Well then tell me it again!” The queen said, the snappy tone still strong in her voice.

“You should have been listening. If we tell you again we want something in return,” Huginn relied.

“Tell me and I'll let you insolent fowl leave with you lives!” The birds looked at each other, almost like they were having some silent conversation, before answering Loki.

“The king wants to see you, he said,” one of them started.

“Wants to talk about the treaty,” the other continued.

“Says it's urgent,” they finished in unison.

Loki waved the two birds away, glad to see the back of them, before slumping down on her bed. So she would have to go to Asgard. This was something she was desperately hoping to avoid, really not wanting to have to see Thor, the new king. She felt it would only lead to her to more issues and annoying moments of sentiment for her adoptive family, as far as she was aware most of Asgard still believed her to be a traitor and a maniac so any old feelings would have to be put aside. Then Loki realized she would have things to put into place before she left as she had no idea how long she would be there for. She would have to request that her mother take over from her while she was gone, she would need to check the situations of many of the cities, towns and villages that had been damaged due to weather or her attempt to destroy Jotunheim so long ago. She quickly gathered herself and exited her room, wanting to get everything sorted quickly so to sort this tedious job out as soon as possible.

 

* * *

Once Thor had seen his messengers had returned he hoped it would not be long before his 'guest' arrived so he sat and he waited. And waited. Until eventually it got to the point where he wondered if she would even come. And then he heard it, the sound of footsteps approaching the throne room; the doors were thrown open and Queen Loki of Jotunheim haughtily walked through.

“Before you mention it, it is to my belief that we know each other well enough to be beyond bowing,” she said quickly, making the blonde smile. It was good to see his 'sibling' acting how she used to rather than the monster he had seen just months ago.

“Anyway, shall we get down to business? What do you want to change about the peace treaty?”

“Well, we are aware that is has worked well for a long time but, you see, that's was when our fathers were ruling,” The Asgardian started, earning a look of contempt from Loki.

“So? Why should we change something that has worked well? I mean, I see no problems with it,” Loki knew she was being snappy but honestly didn't care. She was annoyed that she had been called here, thinking that there was the possibility that Thor was doing this as a reason to see his sibling again, yet she was worried at the same time; what if there was something he wanted to change with the peace treaty? What if it would cause more harm to her people? She couldn't allow it.

“You didn't let me finish, our father's had a very hostile relationship, so the treaty was always at risk of jeopardy so I believe that, since we are on better terms, should change the treaty to suit that,” Thor was still smiling, pausing for a moment to wait for any kind of reply from the Jotun, but none came. She just stood there, watching his as though she was trying to read his thoughts.

“So, I have had an idea of how we can alter the treaty in such a way that it would strengthen the bonds between us and our people,”

“Where are you going with this Thor?”

“I propose an arrangement, one that will help us understand the other and their people better,”

“And that would be?”

“We spend 10 days, living in the others kingdom with them and their people. To see the things they do daily and any issues they people may have in the hopes to have a better understanding,” Loki nodded, agreeing with the idea; many of her people were in a bad state, it would be good for an outsider to see this as it may bring them help to get back on their feet. However, a small voice in Loki's head told her that the arrangement was a terrible idea, one that would only make things harder for her. She was seen as a monster – even though she was not in her right mind when she tried to destroy both Thor and Jotunheim and wasn't in control of her mind at all when she attacked Midgard – and as a monster she would be treated. Even so, she nodded her head and said the words that would bind her into a fate only the Norns knew.  
“I agree,”

 

* * *

Thor was delighted, as well as the chance to bring the Asgard and Jotunheim to an understanding and maybe even a friendship, he would be spending more time with his 'sibling', the Loki he knew, and hopefully he would be able to make sense of the feelings that he had been feeling.

“Good, good. Now I-” he found himself cut off mid-sentence.

“I understand that I shall be staying in Asgard first as there are still past wrong doings that I need to clear with your people,”

“Yes, that sounds fine, and I-”

“Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things I need to sort before my stay. It may take a few months though, so don't hold your breath.” And with that Loki spun around and quickly walked away, leaving Thor with words on his tongue that he never got to say: “I'm glad to have you back.”


	6. The darling buds of May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 2 updates in one day! I'm on a role obviously. And to the commenter who mentioned how hard to read this fic was because of lack of line gaps, I am so sorry! I hadn't realised! I've sorted it now though and I hope you enjoy the rest <3 Much love~

Asgard, day 1.

* * *

Four months passed until Thor heard from Loki again, it had taken much longer than he thought for her to make her 'preparations' but, then again, he didn't know Jotunheim's current situation. But today was the day that their arrangement would start, and, according to Heimdall, Loki would be arriving any time now. Thor looked forward to it, he had been awaiting the day when he could see his sister again. Suddenly he saw a flash of light shoot towards the Bifrost and he felt his heart flutter. She was here.

The moment she landed, Loki quickly collected herself before stalking towards Asgard. She needed to get to the palace before anyone saw her as it would only lead to awkwardness. Sure, she was a woman now so some, like Thor, may not recognise her. Even so, she was well aware that she didn't look that different at all, so many would only see the traitor prince of Asgard; and Loki would hate to be cast out again so quickly. So she continued to dash towards to palace, hoping to avoid any and all confrontation along the way.

Thor left the Golden Palace at a good pace, as much as he wanted to see Loki as soon as possible, he didn't want to look too eager. No, he had to remain cool. He knew that otherwise Loki was sure to pick up on his excitement and joy and then never let him live it down. She'd ensure that he'd be humiliated. Thor chuckled to himself as he cut through the crowds of people that normally littered the streets of Asgard, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the person he was about to walk into.

“Watch where you're going you great oaf!” An annoyed feminine voice rang out, cutting Thor off from his trail of thought.

He turned around to see who he had just walked into, noticing they had already began to walk off, the long, black hair and sapphire blue skin being all he needed to recognise his trickster. The voice he still had to get used to. Anyway, the blonde ran over to the Jotun Queen, hugging her around the waist, the cold of her skin stinging him for a moment.

“UNHAND ME AT ONCE!” She yelled, trying to slip out of her grip.

“Oh but sister, I thought you'd be glad to see me,”

“Thor? Unhand me you oath, you're making people notice me,”

“And what's so bad about that?”

“If you haven't notice, your people think me a traitor and a monster, now even if I'm not recognised, it still looks strange having a Jotun walking around Asgard, especially a runt, so it does not help at all when I'm also being grappled by the king!” She said sharply. Thor could understand her reasoning. Even though Loki had her skin mostly covered up, some of it still showed so maybe hugging wasn't the best idea for now. The blonde let go of the woman, apologising as they started to head towards the palace.

“So how many people know of my arrival?” Loki asked curiously.

“Only Mother and Father. Those who work in and around the palace only know that the current queen of Jotunheim is coming to talk about the terms of the treaty again. Many of whom also expect her to be, well, taller.” The Jotun rolled her eyes. She had been fully expecting this and had already mentally prepared her self for comments about her hight, who she was or the fact she used to be a man. After that, the two walked in silence, neither being quite sure what to say yet both enjoying the company either way.

* * *

On entering the palace Loki felt a strange sense of comfort and relief wash over her. She had no clue what could have caused it or why but it was a rather nice feeling. It made her almost _glad_ to be there. Maybe it was because she wasn't there as the scrawny son of Odin, wasn't the liesmith, wasn't the traitor. Maybe it was because she was there on an invitation, as a fellow ruler of a realm there to ensure peace between Asgard and Jotunheim.

She couldn't be threatened into leaving or banished back home. She was there on her own accord and there was nothing anyone but Thor could do about it. And, in seeing how pleased he was to see her, she doubted he'd be forcing her to leave any time soon. Also, Loki felt comforted that her 'brother' was no longer disappointed and angry with her, she was comforted that he had missed her as much as she had missed him (even though she would never admit it).

“Where will I be sleeping?” Loki asked curiously.

“Uh, well, your old bedroom is still free, if that's fine by you,” the woman nodded, rather pleased that her room hadn't yet been renovated for other uses.

“Yes, that would be pleasing.”

The conversation as quickly as it started, leaving the two in silence as they walked through the Golden Palace. It was fairly pleasant though, simply being able to enjoy each other's company without the need for words. This was also good as, at the centre of thing, neither really knew what to say.

It was strange, Loki thought, that now her and Thor were reunited on good terms they would go straight back to their usual, jokey banter but they both seemed pretty stumped on what to say. It was kind of like meeting a childhood friend years later when you'd both changed too much and could only make awkward small talk. In fact, it really did seem to feel like that but at the same time it felt so far from anything like that. She felt like they had been through too much to feel like strangers. It was quite perplexing.

The Jotun was going to try and start a conversation but before she could a maid ran over, giving her a shifty look before muttering something to Thor. The blond man smiled and sent her on her way, he turned back to Loki, smile giving way to something more apologetic.

“I'm sorry Loki, but I have to leave you. There's business that I need to attend to,” a frown started to form on the woman's face but she shook it off before the Thunder God could notice.

“That's fine, I was going to go to my room anyway. It's been a long journey and I'm rather tired,”

“Ah, well, I trust that you wont be needing the grand tour?” The blond chuckled, making a joke that was completely ignored by Loki.

“Of course, of course.” She said before starting to walk away

“I'll have a maid come collect you for dinner!” Thor yelled to the woman, not noticing her change of mood.

* * *

Loki stalked through the many halls remembering the way to her room. It would have been so much easier if not all the halls looked the same. She swore the place was a labyrinth. On her way, she couldn't help but notice all the looks she was getting from servants, guards, and random tourists. It was all to be expected really, even if it did still sting a bit.

It was also the biggest reminder that she didn't really belong here.

When Loki reached her room she instantly collapsed on the bed, closed her eyed and sighed in exhaustion. Would the rest of her visit going to feel this awkward and draining? Or, in some form of miracle, would it go by perfectly? Even though she highly suspected that it would be the former, the woman found that she was really starting to just not care. Maybe she could just sleep away her troubles, waste there days that she would be in Asgard in her ‘room’. That would be good, although she highly doubted that Thor would let her.

Even when they were children, if Loki stayed in her room for more than half a day, her 'brother' would come and pound at the door until she left. When she did leave, she would just go and hide in the library, but then Thor realised that she wasn't leaving her room in the way that he meant so he started to follow her until she would move to somewhere more populated. After that he didn't care much for what she did, so long as she had some form of contact with the outside world. However, the times when Loki was 'around people' would nearly always end up with some kind of prank being pulled the moment she grew tired of being 'outside'.

Of course, this did her reputation no favours. But she had only really started caring about that now.

* * *

By the time Loki was called down for dinner, she had managed to sprawl herself across the bed so very attractively and fall into an, unfortunately not the most relaxing, sleep. The maid who had come to collect her had gently shaken her awake, only to be given a glare and a very groggy “What?” in return.

“H-his majesty told me to come and get you once the feast has been prepared,” the maid said shakily.

Loki sighed, having completely forgotten about anything other than her bed. She didn't really care about whatever feast had been prepared, or the people who would be attending it. She didn't even really care about how damn right scared the maid looked. But, she probably should. The maid had been told to go collect a tired, grumpy, and albeit small, frost giant after all. Something which probably wasn't in the job description. Maybe she shouldn't have acted so cold – _no_ pun intented.

The still groggy, slight agitated woman lifted herself off of the bed, straightening up her clothes before stalking out of the room without another work, leaving the maid still stood there, not sure whether she should follow or not or if she even wanted to follow.

 


	7. And summer’s lease

Thor was sat in the dining hall surrounded by all kinds of people, from friends to almost strangers. He was talking, laughing, drinking. Everything that he should be doing. But the man couldn't help wonder in the back of his mind where his brother, or sister as Loki should probably now be called, was. She hadn't turned up for the feast yet, although he had sent the maid up for her a while ago. He just hoped that Loki hadn't acted more like her old self and frozen the maid who was sent to fetch her

Just as he was about to call another maid over to fetch the his sister, the doors to the dining hall swung open. In the middle of them stood the tiny Jotun princess. The room seemed to go silent with her entrance, he scarlet red eyes darted around, registering the looks on the faces of those who turned to stare at her. Of course, many knew that to princess and heir of Jotunheim would be visiting Asgard, but no one has actually seen her yet. Many were shocked at how similar she looked to their exiled prince. They didn't know that she _was_ , in fact, the exiled prince. Not yet at least.

Loki stalked across the hall towards Thor and the empty seat nearby him. She pulled it out and plopped down into it, noticing the hall was still deathly quiet. She glanced around before grabbing food from some of the many dishes in front of her and put it on her plate.

"You can continue talking," she said coolly "I won't bite." She heard a few murmured conversations start up again and she began tucking into her food delicately, picking up little bits here and there. Thor was pleased to see that her eating habits hadn't changed at all.

The king of Asgard turned to the princess, giving her a big, dumb smile.

"You came!" He said joyfully, for a while he'd expected that the woman would have just ignored any attempts to bring her to the dining hall and just stayed hidden in her room instead.

"Well yes, I was hungry." Loki said matter-of-factly, not wanting to give Thor the impression that maybe she enjoyed his company. It didn't wipe the goofy grin of her once-brother's face though, much to her dismay.

The woman went back to picking at her food while Thor guzzled his down with big swigs of mead in between mouthfuls. Loki was tempted to make a snide comment, but thought better of it. She was trying to behave better now, although being around Thor again in a more friendly environment seemed to bring out some very old habits.

 

* * *

 

The night continued with Thor guzzling down food and talking to everyone in the room, and Loki picking at hers and talking to precisely no one. This wasn't through her own choosing for once, however, it seemed to be everyone else's decision. She supposed that everyone felt rather uncomfortable around the tiny Jotun princess. She would have just stayed with Thor for the night, but he had had guests to entertain and she didn't dare speak to Sif or the warriors three. They probably already knew exactly who she was and would have some very choice word to say and she really didn't want to have to deal with that at this precise moment.

When Thor made no signs of coming and talking to her any time soon, Loki decided to quietly leave. She slunk across the room to a quiet corner and teleported herself into one of the palace's many hallways. She found herself close to the gardens and decided to step outside into the crisp, night air. She wandered over to the roses where her and Thor had first spoken while she was in this form and sighed. Why had things gone so wrong?

Of course, the princess knew exactly why things went wrong. It was all her own selfish, jealous fault. She had had time to ruminate a lot on things and she realized she no longer blamed Odin for not telling her of her heritage, she blamed herself for not asking him. She always knew she was different from Thor and the other Asgardian children. She never really fit in anywhere. She felt as if she should have guessed long ago that she was not what her "parents" told her she was.

Now, Loki was so deep in thought and a little self pitying that she didn't realize there was someone stood behind her until they put a hand on her shoulder. For a second she lost all composure and jumped, spinning around with wide, red eyes. When she saw it was Frigga behind her, the Jotun's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Moth-" she managed to stop the word before it slipped out, "Lady Frigga..." The older woman gave Loki a sad smile

"Please, Loki, drop the formality, I've known you long enough." She said in a tired voice, dropping her hand from her adoptive child's shoulder. Loki nodded, glancing briefly at the hand sized patch of skin that had gone a peachy pink as it quickly melted back to blue. Loki hadn't been able to disguise her natural, blue skin since Odin had tried to block off her magick so it came a surprise when Frigga's touch brought back pink to her skin. Maybe it was the older woman's own magick, maybe it was something else. Loki couldn't be sure. This was something she would have to look into.

"Walk with me?" Frigga asked, but it was more of a demand that a request. Loki, of course, complied.

The two women walked through the vast gardens in silence. Simply observing the variety or flowers, trees and plants and they swayed slightly in the breeze. It was nice being in Frigga's company again, Loki though, as she was the only person the woman had never had any real negative feelings towards. As far as she was concerned, Frigga was the one who raised her, not Odin. Okay, maybe the earlier thought that she no longer blamed Odin was not completely true. Maybe she did still harbor some ill will towards him, but that was something to consider later.

They eventually came towards a stone bench that say under the shade of a pear tree. Frigga went and sat down on the bench, beckoning Loki to join her. The taller woman, of course, sat down. The silence continued.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me." Loki said, not wanting to face to woman who was sat next to her.

"What would give you that idea?"

"Well, after everything I did I just thought..." Loki trailed off.

"That it would be enough to stop me caring about you?" The raven haired woman nodded. "Loki, as far as I am concerned you are my child. Blood doesn't come into it. You actions were not excusable, but they do not mean that I care for you any less." Loki's eyes darted towards to woman she had called mother but when she felt her eyes tearing up slightly, she looked away. Frigga's face was adorned with a sad smile, the younger woman felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards as well.

"Thank you." She whispered, trying to stop herself tearing up even more. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
